


[Podfic of] Cursed! [Or, that one fic where Loki is a Disney Princess]

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on the Thor kinkmeme: Loki hates Midgard so much. He hates it more than anything. This is because the small, darling animals of the forest flock to him. Bunnies, chipmunks, deer, mice... Once he even had a glory of unicorns following him about like lovestruck puppies.</p><p>He does not know how to undo Dr. Strange's Disney Princess Curse but he would like it gone immediately. The musical numbers are particularly disturbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Cursed! [Or, that one fic where Loki is a Disney Princess]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cursed! [Or, that one fic where Loki is a Disney Princess]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227399) by [somanyopentabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs). 



> Recorded for podfic bingo for the squares sing, incorporate music, crack, read while laughing, and collaboration. The podfic is changed from the actual story a little (one section of lyrics is changed out for another) to keep the music flowing smoother. This was so much fun to record, I even dragged my brother into it to help me sing. Things to take note of when listening: apparently there is no such thing as a karaoke version of a girl worth fighting for so when we sing for that song we are singing over the actual song. Also let's all pretend that deapool is actually singing falsetto instead of being a girl soprano :)
> 
> Art credit goes to the the wonderful [kayzig](http://kayzig.tumblr.com/) let me use her[ fantastic artwork](http://kayzig.tumblr.com/post/23657466762/i-dont-know-if-princess-loki-has-been-drawn-yet) :)

 

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?x488g3zv8a40czc)

Streaming


End file.
